The Pediatric Immunotherapy Translational Science Network and the Fusion Oncoproteins in Childhood Cancers Implementation Teams propose an NCI Moonshot Pediatric Core to support and accelerate the activities of the research teams that will be established through funding opportunity announcements (FOAs) in FY2018. These FOAs, which are in response to the Blue Ribbon Panel (BRP) recommendations issued as part of the Beau Biden Cancer MoonshotSM Initiative, are designed to assemble collaborative research networks that will use their collective expertise to advance discoveries in their respective laboratories towards eventual clinical translation.